Finally Living
by Major Whitlocks Little Soldier
Summary: What if Bella replaced Alice? This is how it would be diffrent. Jazzella R&R I OWN NOTHING! Re-writin
1. Leaving

**I have re writin this story with AshleyCullenHale3**

**I hope you like it  
**

Chapter 1: Leaving~

I was training the newborns for our next fight, ordering them to fight in pairs, when my friends, and second in command, Peter and Charlotte, came running up to me with all of our bags. I was curious, to say the least, and kind of pissed. They were interrupting training, you _never _interrupt training, "Peter, what are you doing?'' I asked, highly pissed off, once he and his mate got to me.

"We," He motioned between the two of them, "are leaving, Jasper come with us, you have been wanting to leave now is your chance, while Maria is preoccupied, and the newborns are fighting, we _must _leave now, or we will never get the chance again, I _know _it." He said, and I knew what he meant, Peter had this weird way of knowing things, but he wouldn't call it a gift, I sure as hell did.

I thought about all I have been through. All the torment, all the pain, the scars that covered my body, what Maria had put me through, and I knew. I had to leave.

"Let's go, now." With that said we ran, and ran, and ran, and I never looked back.

Once we got out of Texas we ran to South Carolina, stopping to hunt every other day. I wished I had no need, so I didn't feel the pain and torment of my victims, and it was then I knew I needed to remove my self from Peter and Charlotte, to not only give them

space but me. I needed to, I don't know, just.. Get away from all the pain.

A week later, I decided it was time to go. As I walked to the living room, I heard Peter mumble something to Charlotte about me. I sat down in front of them, on the sofa.

"I'm sorry guys but it is time for me to go." They didn't look shocked at all, I guess that was what they were talking about right before I came in. Peters gift did come in handy.

"Of corse Major. We'll see you soon. Just, and I can believe I'm saying this, be careful. And don't kill random vampires that cross your trail, okay?" The way he said that, was like he knew something I didn't, which of course was probable because he did. I nodded and gave them each a hug. I would truly miss them both.

60 years of killing humans, _60 years _of guilt. I could feel it creeping over me every time I hunted, every time I thought of going out in public. But what could I do? I'm a vampire and there is no other way of life...

Or so I thought.

**Please review!**


	2. Meeting the Future

**here's chapter 2 I hope you like it  
**

Chapter 2: Meeting the future~

It had been 6 months since I had left Peter and Charlotte, and hunting was becoming a problem. The more I hunted the more I felt the guilt, and the pain from my victims. At first I tried to starve my self but I wouldn't last more than a few days and in the end I caved in to my thirst. And I hated myself for it.

Now I was in Philadelphia, walking in the pouring rain with my head down, my head was soaked, as were the clothes I was wearing, and I felt this odd pull to a little dinner across the street. My curiosity got the best of me in that moment, as did the emotions coming _from _the little building, so I thought _what the heck might as well see what it is_, not like it'll kill me. I started to walk to the dinner, and the tidal wave of happy hit me, and for the first time in over 70 years, I smiled, it was small, but it was there.

Once I was inside I lifted my head from looking at the floor and I saw shocked. Shocked to the point where I could not utter a single word. In one of the stools was the most _beautiful_ creature in the world. Long curly brown hair cascaded to about to her waist, pretty-curvy frame, flawless heart shaped face and was about 5'0 at the most. I was at loss for words, for no words could describe her. She was _perfect. _and she was looking towards me. But highest on my list, she was a vampire.

She gracefully hoped off the little steal stool she was on and walked, well it was more like a dance, but all the same she came over to me. She stopped less than a foot from me, and spoke.

"You kept me waiting a long time Soldier." She said, her voice light, and bell like, and I was shocked, she had called me soldier, but not major, like she knew I didn't want to be reminded of my status, she looked me in the eye, and nodded, I was shocked again, but quickly recovered. I had said nothing, but she just waited.

"Sorry ma'am" She giggled at, and told me it was quite alright. Her laugh was bell like, and sweet. Innocent.

"How about me and you go the my hotel and talk?'' She asked me sweetly, I nodded to her, not quite sure what to make of this little vampire. She didn't seem to be a threat, but neither did Charlotte, and she could kick ass. We walked out into the rain. She took a left turn, and I followed her.

Around 5 minutes later, we were in her room, soaked. She sat down on the bed, and motioned for me to join her, "Jasper, come sit, we have much to talk about." She smiled at me, and I just looked at her. She knew my fucking name, yet I had yet to know hers, I went to ask, but she spoke first. "Oh! How rude of me! You don't know my name, it's Isabella, but I prefer Bella." she said to me, her smile wide, white teeth shining, but she held no negative emotions. No threat, just a really big fucking smile. I smiled slightly back, her emotions were so damn happy.

"Jasper but you already knew that, how?" I asked, well, it almost was a demand, I didn't like not knowing. She giggled at me, no fear.

"I had visions of the future when I woke up. I didn't remember anything from my human life, but my visions let me know who I am, and they led me to you, and soon the rest of our family." I stared at her in shock. How could she not remember anything?

"Nothing at all?" I asked, she shook her head, and sighed.

"Any more questions?" She asked, looking ready to answer them.

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed again.

"As I said, when I woke up from my change I saw you, and a family of vampires that had gold eyes. they hunt animals instead of humans. I saw you and me going to join them." she said to me as I stared at her in down right shock. I walked over and sat down next to her, and took her tiny hands in mine and stared into her beautiful golden eyes. _Well at least I knew why now. _

"Ok'' I whispered softly. She smiled the most breathtaking smile up at me.

"I knew you would, Jazz" She spoke as if we had been friends for years

"Jazz?" I asked she nodded at me. I smirked.

"Or would you prefer Jazzy?" she asked in a mawke serious tone I chuckled at her. "Only you can call me Jazzy got it?" I told her. She squealed then she jumped in my arms. I looked down at her as she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her lips, she responded to me I never felt so good in knew she was the missing piece to my broke apart

"We should get going now Jazz we have to get to them" Bella said I nodded we walked out the door and never looked back

~4 weeks later~

My eyes were gold like Bella's. We were just about to the door to the Cullen's home she knocked on the door lightly. After a few moments a man with blonde hair opened the door.

He looked shocked, but spoke kindly. "Hello please come in." he said, motioning to come in. We stepped in the house, and I tensed. We walked in to a room there were 4 other vampires 2 male 2 female. One of the males was big and was about 6'2'' but still short to my 6'4'', dark brown hair, but his emotions showed no signs of a threat. The other male was lean and was 6'1'', fucking penny copper hair, and was calm, calculating. The female one by the big males side was blonde and was glaring at Bella, envy rolling off of her in tsunamis, most likely because her beauty was beaten by Bella. The other had a Motherly aura and was smiling at us. So far, there was no threat, but I couldn't untense.

"Hello my names Jasper and this is my mate Bella." I said once we all sat down, the smaller male looked to be concentrating on some thing. His head snapped to the Blonde male when he spoke.

"My names Carlisle this is my mate Esme, my sons Edward and Emmett, and my daughter Rosalie." The blonde that opened the door seemed to be the coven Leader.

"We would like to join your family." Bella said, eyes locked with the leader, Carlisle.

"Of course you may. As long as my family is okay with that." Carlisle looked to his coven, the family nodded "Do you have gifts?" he asked curiously. Eyeing Bella like he already knew.

"I'm an empath and Bella here can see the future. What about you?" I asked once I answered him. "Edward can read minds that's it" He said I nodded.

So, a mind reader. How interesting. Would have been a great asset to Maria's army.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

Jasper nodded to Carlisle .It was quiet I choose that moment to speak

"Why don't you boys go hunting while us girls take a little time to get to know each other?'' I asked, then, just for fun, I continued, "I'm sure Emmett can get a grizzly and Edward can get a mountain lion." They all, except Jasper, stared at me in shock and wonderment. "I could see the future, remember? Now, off you go." I swished my hands at them to make a move they laughed at me, but the second they saw my face, they stopped.

Jasper walked up to me and wrapped his arms lovingly around me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett was doing the same to Rose, as was Carlisle to Esme, Edward was just standing kind of awkwardly by the front door. _I really hope he finds his mate soon._ He smiled at me having read my thoughts.

Jasper pulled away at the same time as the other men did.

"Bye darlin' I love you" Jasper whispered, as he walked out the front doors but not before I got in my '_I love you too._'

Once we were all alone just us girls, I thought it was about time to pick out

Jasper, and mine's bedroom. I already knew which one I wanted, but I wasn't just going to take it without them knowing it.

"How about we pick out room for Jasper and myself, while we get to know each other and talk about some things?" To my surprise, it was Rosalie who answered me.

"Sure we can do that." We all headed to the 3rd floor in the big beautiful blue house

Once we got up the stairs I it. The saw the most beautiful room in the house. It had deep blue and gold walls, a lush white carpet ,white lace curtains adorned the large bay windows. A king sized bed was in the middle of the wall in between said bay windows. The bed comforter was deep blue, white and gold that matched the rest of the room perfectly.

I walked over to the closet and opened the French doors. The closet was as big as the room which was perfect, because I _loved_ to shop. It was also had on the far side of the closet it had a small door and a room that would be perfect for all my shoes.

Beside the closet door there was the bathroom that was also blue, white and gold. The blue was lighter here, than the rest. It was perfect, and reflected Jasper and myself very well.

"This is the room '' I said with satisfaction, and a large, face splitting smile.

"It's all yours" Esme's motherly smile warmed the whole room, and made me so happy. Not remembering my human life hurt a lot. I couldn't remember my mother, or father, but I knew being _here_, with this family, would make up for it, and make both Jasper and myself, really happy.

"So tell us your story" Rose said I nodded

"I don't know much, only that I was born in 1901 and changed around in 1918 I don't remember any of my human life. I just know I woke up alone and seeing visions of Jasper and you guys." I shrugged it off. I was over not remembering, well, I tried to be. They both had tears in their eye's, tears that our kind didn't shed.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" They asked once they calmed down a bit they were about to tell me there stories, but I stopped them, I knew it caused them pain to tell theirs, and I already knew them, by heart even.

"I already know them. Visions remember?" I reminded them, cracking a smile. I heard the sounds of the boys coming, their pushing and shoving, and loud laughter. Jasper was sill tense, I could feel it, and I knew exactly why. I raced down stairs to see my Jazzy, knowing it was time to tell his story, and he would need me there.

Jasper's pov

We had all had a good time hunting I learned all of there stories, and I envied them, they had such simple stories, well, Carlisle's wasn't exactly simple ,but it was better than mine. They wanted to hear my story, but I told them we need to get to the house before I told them, I knew I would need Bella to tell them this.

As soon as we got back to the house my Bella was hugging me close, and sending me waves of comfort, and reassurance, her way of saying it was going to be okay. I kissed the top of her head, as we all sat down at the family table. I sighed, and started my horror story.

"I was born in 1843 in Houston, Texas. In 1861,when I was 17, I joined the confederate army. I was very well liked, and rose through the ranks quickly, and by 1863 I became the youngest Major in history, and that was without them knowing my true age. People always liked me, natural charisma many would call it. Well one night, I was assigned to evacuate Galveston, and had just finished, going back to check for any we may have left behind, just outside of Galveston I saw 3 beautiful woman. All rather young, still girls at the time, and I stopped to assist them, a they babbled something or other about me being, young and strong, and I guess you know what happened next. Three days later, when I woke up, I was in the war of the south. I rose quickly through those ranks as well, and known all over the world as-" I finished.

"Major Jasper Whitlock 'God of War'?" Emmett exploded in a fit of shock, and pure awe. Bella and I nodded, they just kind of sat there, staring at me, and I stared back, it was a little weird, so, Bella decided to interrupt the stare off.

"Come on Jazz I want to show you our new room." Bella smiled at me I chuckled, as did the others as little 100 pound (if she were _soaking wet) _Bella, dragged me up the stairs and to our room. We didn't come out for quite some time, and I think at some point, the whole family decided to leave. I had no control over my power, when this way. I smirked at the thought.

Well there's the next chapter for you guys remember the more reviews = chapters :) and more chapter's, means happier Beta, Writer, and Readers! Thanks guys!

~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier (Owner)

~ AshleyCullenHale3(Beta)


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter along with future stories and chapters is for my grandfather who died this staturday nite  
**_

_Bella's POV_

We had been at the Cullen's for 2 weeks now. I've learned a lot about them in that little time, and so have they of us. They had already come to call us family. Emmett was glad he had someone to wrestle with, and Rosalie was happy for the shopping partner. Esme was glad to have more 'children' to take care of, and Carlisle was just happy that Esme was happy. Edward wasn't to different, just played piano in his room.

Right now I was setting on Jasper, and mine's bed, trying to decide what to wear. We were meeting the Denali's, the Cullen's 'cousins, for all intent, and purposes. I ha to decide between the blue, knee length, empire waist, long sleeve dress or the green, just above the knee, strapless, empire waist dress. Edward said I look better in blue, but Jasper loves me in green. _Hmmmmm_… _Soul-mate _or _brother_? _Definitely_ _**soul-mate **_I decided. I slipped the emerald green dress over my head, and adjusted the top. I pick out matching green 3'' heels and white diamond ear rings and a necklace.

Then I was ready to go, I zipped down the flights of stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting on me.

Edward saw me, and rolled his eye's. "Your finally done? Thank the heavens!"

_Jeez, take a deep breath Brother, it takes a little time to be pretty you know. _He rolled his eye's again.

I walked over to Jasper and he pulled me into a quick kiss but it still held the passion, and love he had for me. I kissed him back, and Edward interrupted us. _Stupid vampire. _

"So are we ready to go meet the Denali coven now or not?" Edward asked impatiently, standing by the front door.

"Yes, _Eddie, _we are, lets go before you blow a gasket." He growled at Emmett, then stomped out of the house as we all laughed.

"Come on, let's go we cant keep them waiting, it rude." Esme smiled, and grabbed Carlisle's hand, running out the door. We all took off, and I held Jazz's hand the whole way there, which wasn't that far but still, it was nice.

When we arrived, we where meet by a tall man, with golden eye's, long black hair, and a Spanish look to him. Ah, so this was Eleazer, I had seen him in a few visions of mine.

"Hello my dear old friend." He said while he pulled Carlisle into a guy hug, see, even really old guys have to hold some dignity, so they did that back patting thing. I shall never understand. Edward shook with laughter, but kept silent. Jasper sent a the look that said 'Tell me' but I shook my head, and mouthed 'later'. He rolled his eye's but nodded. I think it may actually offend him if I do tell him… Yeah, probable. I giggled lightly, and smiled.

"Eleazar it is so wonderful to see you again." Eleazar nodded, and looked around the family, finally noticing me and Jazz.

"What extraordinary gifts a seer and an empath." Jasper stiffened. He didn't like it when people knew that kind of shit. It made his think back to the south. I ran my hand down his arm, and his him lightly.

"Calm, it's okay, he means no harm, that's his power. That's all." I murmured in his ear, and he relaxed, Esme took it upon herself to make the introductions, and I was busy keeping Jasper calm.

"Oh yes, this is Jasper and his mate Isabella, there new to our coven, and way of life." Esme introduced us, and smiled.

"Ah yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Eleazer and this is my mate Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina."

"Hello I'm Isabella" I smiled sweetly, Tanya and Irina glare at me. _Well then, fine be bitches, like I give a shit. _Edward laughed at my thoughts_. Shut it. Now. _

_At the Cullen house ~ 7 hours later ~ _

"Bella, what did you do to Tanya and Irina?" Edward asked

"Hell if I know. Succubus's." I glared at the wall. And mumbling a few more explanative.

He just burst out laughing Jasper took my hand and walked with me, up to our room, but not before he gave a death glare that shut Eddie boy right up. He growled at my nick name for him, and it was my turn to laugh, but before I could I was hit with a vision.

~Vision~

_There was a knock on the door Carlisle answered it slowly, going at a human pace, though it was a vampire on the other side. We all knew it, but I guess I was the only one who didn't know the scent. _

_"Hello old friend." A tall vampire stood in the door way, papery white skin, and milky white eye shone beneath his black hood. _

"Bella what did you see?" Jasper had his hand on my face looking into my eyes, waiting for me to respond.

"The Volturi will be here any second." Jasper growled, and spit a few words out, thinking about running, but it was to late, they were here. We ran down the stairs just as we heard the door bell ring, Carlisle opened it slowly, just like in my vision.

"Hello old friend" Aro said, holding our his hand, Carlisle ignored it, and gesgered for them to enter.

"Aro what a surprise come in please." Carlisle moved saide, as they entered the house. He and his Guard entered the living room, and looked around the room, finally looking at me and Jasper.

"I see you have some new coven members." Aro clapped his hands like an excited child, he expected us to join his little _family, _as he called it. What we had was family, what they had was a fucking gathering.

"Yes Aro this is Jasper Whitlock and his _mate_ Isabella." Aro's eyes widened at the sound of Jaspers name, ah, so he had heard of _my_ 'God of War' huh? Good to know. That meant he knew what my mate was capable of, and not to mess with my family.

"Does Isabella have any gifts?" Jasper was holding back a growl I could tell, I rubbed his arm lightly, and he pulled me close, holding my slightly behind him, just enough so, if need be, he could defend me.

"Yes I do" I answered shortly, I wanted them out, so no long answers it was.

"Really? Oh, do tell!" Aro clapped some more, and was practically jumping. I swear, when they turned him, he must have been high as a kite. Wow.

"Foresight. Future seeing, if you will."

"May I touch your hand?" I knew it was not a question, more of a polite command. I gave him my hand, and he bend over it, seeing every last thing I had ever seen, or thought. After a few minutes he let it go, satisfied with what he saw, I suppose.

"Well, that was very interesting." He smiled down at me, and thought for a moment, I heard Edward growl at whatever was passing through his mind. "Would you like to be a part of my guard? And of course, Jasper can join as well, we always need a new newborn trainer." Aro smirked. He knew we would say no, and had said that just to piss me off, and put Jasper on edge.

Jasper snarled, and held me closer behind him. I peeked over his shoulder, my face hard, to answer.

"No, I would not, but thank you for the offer." I said as nicely as I could, considering what he had just said. Not a second later, Jasper and I made our way to our room.

**well there's the next chapter for you guys remember the more reviews = chapters :)**

**~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier (Owner)**

**~ AshleyCullenHale3(Beta**)


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twlight but i wish I did**

**Finally living chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 5~

Ok, so to say Jasper was pissed was an understatement. After we made it up to our bedroom he exploded in anger, pacing back and fourth, looking just a lethal as he did in many of my visions. He was throwing things around the room, tearing at the wall, throwing things out our window, to the forest blow us. Favorite painting 1, 2, 3? Yep, you guessed it, impaled by a tree, much like I was not long ago, but on something a lot harder, Jasper.

Sigh.

"You know, I really liked those paintings." I told him as I sat on the bed, just letting him blow off steam. It had probably had been 10-15 minutes since he had started pacing, and I was getting worried, Jasper needed to stay _Jasper._ "Jasper, it's okay, I am safe, and I am not going anywhere, I love you." I said trying to calm him down, he needed to know this. I did love him, very much, and it hurt me to see him like this.

"Bella, he read all your thoughts, all the memories that we shared." _Ooh yeah that's a problem from now on. _I thought sarcastically_. _When you have a mind reader for a brother, you loose your privacy really fast. Jasper still wasn't used to that.

"Jasper I see where your going, I'm sorry." He sighed, and pulled me close to him, breathing in my scent.

"Don't be sorry darlin', its not your fault, I just don't like other people touching you and most of all males. You know how I am." I nodded, and nuzzled my face to his neck, sending him all the love and calm I felt, I could feel him un- tensing, and I knew we had to go back down stairs, they were waiting.

"Jasper come on, _they're _still here." He sighed, but listened, even though I still had to drag him out the door, I knew he didn't want to but was doing it for me.

We made our way down the stairs, Jasper, of course was in the normal male position, in-front of me, encase a fight were to break out. Once we got to the living room everyone turned to us, we knew they had heard us, and I was grateful that they didn't comment on our conversation. I nodded to them, and curled into Jaspers side.

"Sorry we had some..._things_ to talk about." I said as Jasper pulled me down on to the couch that was, of course, the furthest from the Volturi king and the guards. It was quiet in the room, Carlisle chose that moment to break it, and I was glad, it had become quite awkward.

"So Aro, why have you blessed us with this visit?" Blessed? Yeah right, more like forced open. Edward shot me a grin from where he sat on the couch across from us, having read my thoughts.

"Well there has been some that you had two more coven members, and one of them was quiet...famous." He said the last part while looking longingly at Jasper. Even I could see he wanted my mate as part of his little collection. _He's just asking for trouble, isn't he Edward?_

"Yes Bella he is." Edward said gaining the attention of the room, I glared at him, but didn't have time to be too pissed at him, because I was hit with a vision.

~Vision~

I had gone shopping along with Rose and Esme. Carlisle was at work and Jasper was out hunting. Only Emmett and Edward where at the house

"Come on Edward! PLEASE!" Emmett said from behind Edward, who was trying to play the piano

"NO Emmett for the 100th time!" he said getting angry

"Well if you weren't always in-love with that stupid piano of yours, why don't you just marry the damn thing?" Edward stopped playing the keys and turned around and lunged at Em. They rolled across the floor and went threw the wall! Emmett got the upper hand and thought Edward into the piano and through a window and he knocked over my Favorite vase! It was from Paris!

~End of Vision~

As I came out of the vision I noticed Edward had lunged at Emmett and had him pinned to the ground

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know!" shouted Emmett "I haven't done anything!" I stood up

"It's about what your going to do" I said

"What am I going to do?" he asked

"Your going to ruin the wall and the window plus the piano and most important my favorite vase." I hissed, glaring at him

"You guys are hurting me for something that I haven't even done? Great." he huffed, and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Edward let him go." I said walking back over to Jasper and crossed my arms, pouting. I was going to hide that vase when the Volturi left.

Edward didn't listen, holding tighter on Emmett.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" He let go and glared at me, I smirked.

"How did you know?" he asked I tapped my head.

"I had a vision of Esme yelling at you." I said smirking. Edward rolled his eyes, and finally got off of Emmett.

"Magnificent." Aro said clapping his hands together, I suppressed an eye roll as, Jasper suppressed a growl.

"Well, it seems that no one is interested in joining my guard, so my children and I must be leaving." Finally! I thought Happily, Edward chuckled at me

"Stay out of my head Edward." I said, he shook his head no.

"You do realize that you have just asked for it" I said. I started to think about mine and Jasper's sexual activity last night, and boy was it a great night. _Mmmm, the things that man could do with is fingers! _

_Jasper had pinned me to the wall, the family had gone hunting, and we took the opportunity to reconnect for the first time since we had come here. Jasper attacked my neck, earning a loud moan from me. That was why we hadn't had sex since the coming here. We were rather loud, and animalistic. I remembered our first time, and my lust shot up, and before I knew it, Jasper had torn off my pants, and underwear. I gasped, then moaned, as he thrust a single finger into me, keeping a good pace, I - _

"Bella I don't need to see you and Jasper's...activities" Edward said while covering his ears at an attempt to stop my thoughts from getting to him. _Aww! His poor virgin ears! _He growled lightly at my thought.

"Sorry Eddie." He growled louder at me. I laughed, and before I knew it I was scooped up in my Jasper's arms as we made our way up stairs. I smirked over his shoulder. They were so getting an ear full tonight!

**well there's the next chapter for you guys remember the more reviews = chapters :)**

**~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier (Owner)**

**~ AshleyCullenHale3(Beta**)


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight but I wish I did**

**Finally living chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 5

Jasper carried me up the stairs and into our bed room

"Jazzy, what are you doing?" I asked way innocently, staring up at him through my lashes. He growled lowly and his eyes turned pitch black. As we made it to our room I couldn't help but noticed how damn sexy he looked. When we finally made it to our room, he push me up against a wall and attacked my neck, nipping, sucking and kissing from my chin, to the base of my throat. I moaned, and wrapped my legs around his waist, holing tight.

"God, Jasper, more, please, more!" I was a moaning, panting mess, and he had yet to undress me. I needed more friction, I needed it like I needed air to breath! Jasper seemed to know that, as he looked into my eyes. As he continued his assault on my neck, his hands traveled down, cupping my sex.

My eyes rolled back into my head, and I grabbed Jaspers golden locks, lightly tugging them. He complied, and his lips melded to mine with a heated passion. Our tongues battled, and Jasper won. He was out for dominance, to show the world I was _his_. My other hand grabbed onto his shirt, and, not even bothering to care, I tore it from his body, running my hands down his hard, chiseled chest. He was a sex god.

A purr rumbled from his chest, as he carried me to the bed, ripping my dress off as he went. Leaving me in nothing but diamonds, and forest green lace panties, and heels, if it were possible, his eyes got darker, as he took in my form, laid out like a king's buffet, just for him. I unstrapped my heels, as he pulled off his pants. He was perfection rolled into god's gift to women kind, and fuck if I wasn't glad he's all mine!

I carefully took off my diamonds, not even they could survive Jasper, and curled my fingers in a 'come hither' motion. I was wet, ready, and impatient, just how he liked me. His growl was deep, and dominate, and I whimpered, trying, so very, very hard to be a good girl, and stay where I was. He liked the control in the bed room, and I like to be controlled.

Finally, he stalked forward, and crawled up the bed, kissing his way up each leg, to the one place I truly needed him at the moment. By the time he was there, I was shaking, and writhing in need, and when I whimpered, he finally complied to give me the release I need so. His tongue slipped through my folds, teasing my nub first, before moving to my slit. Taking a deep breath, he growled, sending vibrations straight through me. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into me, his thumb rubbing my clit sensually. My hand gripped at the sheets, tugged on my hair, trying, needing something to hold onto. I found it, when my hands met Jaspers shoulders, scratching at them, trying to pull him closer. He growled, as my nails dug into him, and it was all over with.

It took all of three minutes for me to cum, screaming his name in pleasure. I was sure the world knew I was his by now. He continued to lick me, as I came down for my orgasmic high.

He crawled back up me, licking my whole body, scenting me, spending extra time to suck, and nip at my breasts. I was already wet again, and I could feel just how ready he was. His hard member was pushed into my thigh, so very close, inches more, and we would be joined.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as I pulled his lips to mine, tasting myself on him. I rocked my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist, and moaned.

"God, Jasper, please. I need to feel you. Ughhh… God." He thrust into me quickly, and moaned. "Oh...Oh… O...H…. God… Jas…. Per... Jasper. .. Jasper….. God, Harder baby, harder!... Uhhhh…Uhhhh." My stomach tightened, and I felt Jasper twitch inside me. We were so close, so very, very close.

"Bell…A…. Bella…. Oh god Bellla… I'm goin'... I'm… BELLLLAAA!" He roared as he release inside me.

"JASSSPPPERR! UGHHH!" I screamed, clenching down on him, milking every last drop from him. He kissed me hard, before collapsing beside me. Panting, he pulled out of me, and I curled into his side, happily sated.

We laid there for a few more minutes, before I got up, and kissed Jaspers bare shoulder, where my nail marks were now healing, intending to get dressed, but was thrown into a vision, as all my muscles locked up, and images flashed before my eyes.

**~Vision~**

_We were in a state it was rainy and cold to humans, we were in a car and we passed a sign that said_

_"Welcome to Forks"_

**~ End vision~ **

"What did you see Darlin'?" Jasper was in front of me, holing my hands, concern dripped from his every work. I smiled, and pecked his lips. Running to the closet, I grabbed a pair of Dark pants, and a cute little top, before pulling on some new underwear, and bra. Pulling on my clothes, I turned to see Jasper already dressed and waiting.

"Family meeting." I announced, racing down stairs with Jasper hot on my heels. The whole family was at the dining room table, when we got there. They must have heard Jasper.

"What is it Bella? Is it something we should worry about?" Carlisle asked, again, concern dripped from his every word. I guess because the last thing I saw was the Volturi, they're all going to get worried whenever I have a vision.. Joy…

I laughed, and they all sighed, relieved.

"No Carlisle we will all be fine, _but_ we will be moving to Forks." I said, smiling brightly, the family looked confused… and of course, Emmett had to open his mouth…

"Why are we visiting a human eating utensil?" oh boy….

"Forks Washington Emmett, it's a town…" I shook my head.

"oh…." I turned back to Carlisle.

"Why Forks Bella?" He asked.

"Something big is going to happen there, I Just don't know when. But I think it will be in about 50 years, give or take a few, but I want to go now because I want to see what it's like." I said, smiling happily.

"Ok, we will move as soon as possible." he said going to his office to make the arrangements for our living, and new identities.

I ran out-side to hunt and could hear Jasper following me. I stopped in the field far enough away that none of our family would hear.

"Jasper we are going to have so much fun in Forks I can tell." I said

"Darlin' are you sure this is what we need to do?" he asked wrapping his arms around me, and I turned in his arms.

"As sure as I love you." I whispered against his lips, before I kissed them.

**well there's the next chapter for you guys remember the more reviews = chapters :)**

**~ Major Whitlocks Little Soldier (Owner)**

**~ AshleyCullenHale3(Beta**)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for all who thought this was an update but this is **REALLY** important!** I NEED A BETA READER**! i im **NOT** stopping this story! Im begging you to help me find a beta reader for this story and my others. I know i have not updated in awhile but i had major writters block and personal issues. But after reading some reviews i was determined to get back and finish all my storys

So **PLEASE** if you are interested in becoming my Beta Reader Message me, Email me, or leave me a review!

Thank you for your time!

Love, MWLS


End file.
